Blundergat
The Blundergat is a Wonder Weapon featured in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II zombies map Mob of the Dead. It is based on civil war-era weaponry, consisting of ideas from the both the and . Normally, it acts like a single-shot break-action shotgun, with a one-round magazine and 60 in reserve. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes The Sweeper, with a two-round magazine and 120 in reserve. Surprisingly, the Blundergat has low recoil, despite its multiple cannon-like barrels. When combined with the Acid Gat Kit, it becomes the Acid Gat. It has a three-round magazine and fires in bursts. When a zombie is shot while in this upgraded form, they will be stuck with an acid infused round which explodes soon after. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Vitrolic Withering which makes the acid shots attract zombies similarly to the upgraded Crossbow and Monkey Bomb. The Vitriolic Withering starts to make crawlers at around rounds 20 to 23. There are two ways of obtaining the gun, one being from the Mystery Box, and the other from finding five hidden skulls throughout the map. These can be obtained by throwing the Hell's Retriever at the skulls, and from that point proceeding to the Warden's Office where a Blundergat will spawn on his desk. However, if the player were to obtain the Blundergat from the Mystery Box after obtaining at least one skull, once he has obtained all five, the warden's desk will light on fire and an Acid Gat will spawn instead of a Blundergat. This method allows two players to obtain the Blundergat at the same time. This can also allow one player to have both the Blundergat/The Sweeper and the Acid Gat/Vitriolic Withering at one time. Gallery Blundergat Reload BOII.png|Reloading the Blundergat. Blundergat PaP First Person BOII.png|Shooting the Acidgat Blundergat PaP Reload BOII.png|Reloading Acidgat menu icon BOII.png|Acidgat menu icon Trivia *This is the first Wonder Weapon introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops II that can be Pack-a-Punched. Moreover, this is the first Wonder Weapon in the series that can be upgraded into three different weapons. *This is the third wonder weapon in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''that does not need to be built, the first being the Ray Gun and the second being the Monkey Bomb. *The Blundergat is, so far, the only weapon in Zombies that changes its model when upgraded without adding any attachments. *The Blundergat shoots seven shells in a horizontal line. With Double Tap, this increases to 14. *The Acidgat is required to get the Golden Spork. *The Blundergat can be obtained from the Mystery Box by more than one player if any player that already has it is in the Afterlife. *The Acidgat is the first Wonder Weapon that fires in bursts. *The Blundergat is the first, and so far only, non-explosive weapon in Zombies that can create crawlers. *When it becomes the Acidgat/Vitrolic Withering, the reciever of the weapon will have wires running along it that glow green, as do the barrels. The barrel ends also appear to split open and gain a snake-like texture around them. *This is the first Wonder Weapon to fire bullets instead of unique rounds (not counting the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, which doesn't fire anything). *The weapon features a unique Hellhound's head on the the upper receiver; its eyes will flicker when the weapon is Pack-a-Punched. *The Sweeper features a Hellhound with red eyes, while the Vitriolic Withering features a Hellhound with green eyes. *The Acid Gat/Vitriolic Withering is very inaccurate when aiming down the sights. The acid canisters can even fly behind the user. *The Virtriolic Withering is the second non-tactical Wonder Weapon that replaces the Monkey Bomb's function, along with the V-R11. *The player's movement speed isn't affected when aiming down the sights with the Blundergat. References Category:Wonder Weapons